


L'Eternità è solo l'inizio...

by tessvizzo



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fantasy, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessvizzo/pseuds/tessvizzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I Cullen hanno vinto contro i Volturi.<br/>Intanto a Forks, Charlie si innamora di nuovo e arriva Renee con una sorpresa per Bella!<br/>Tutto sembra tranquillo, ma cosa c’entra in tutto questo la famosissima Nonna Swan? Bella si ritroverà a iniziare il suo “Felici e Contenti” alternando problemi tra la sua famiglia umana e tra i vampiri. Nuovi segreti, la scoperta di un antico e segreto clan e una battaglia contro la libertà dei vampiri, che la vedrà proprio al centro di questa storia.<br/>Tutto quello che pensavate di conoscere di Bella verrà stravolto!<br/>Preparatevi ad immergervi in una nuova e sorprendente storia!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

Era passato un mese da quando avevamo affrontato i Volturi e non ero ancora riuscita a realizzare del tutto l’idea che la mia famiglia, il branco, i testimoni che ci avevano aiutato, e soprattutto la mia Renesmee fossimo salvi.Mentre ripensavo a quel periodo, rividi veloci le immagini di quel momento pieno di tensione e paura, e le sensazioni che avevo provato. Nei giorni successivi alla battaglia, decisi di allenarmi due ore tutti i giorni con Emmett per allenare il mio scudo protettivo. Per Edward era inutile, senza senso.

 _“Non c’è più pericolo che ci facciano del male”_ , mi diceva, ma io testarda com’ero non mi arresi, ed ottenni quel che volevo.

Avevo ancora molto da imparare ancora. Inizia a mantenere lo scudo staccato dalla mia mente per circa un’ora. Non avevo più le difficoltà di una volta, ma non riuscivo a togliere quella parte di scudo che proteggeva i miei pensieri: era difficile quando volevo far sapere o vedere qualcosa ad Edward. Potevo tenerlo alzato al massimo per mezz’ora. Mi serviva soprattutto quando andavo a caccia con Renesmee. Ricordo che un giorno, eravamo nel bosco vicino la nostra casa e avevo perso di vista Nessie. Terrorizzata e spaventata la cosa istintiva fu chiamare Edward con il pensiero e per paura che non mi avesse sentito lo chiamai ad alta voce. Edward si volatizzò al mio fianco subito con in braccio nostra figlia e mi tranquillizzai immediatamente. Jake adorava far da babysitter alla piccola quando noi non c’eravamo. La mia vita non era normale ma migliore. Il mio primo anno da neonata era iniziato con una guerra contro i capi dei vampiri e dopo la nostra vittoria tutto ciò venne messo da parte dall’idea che l’eternità era arrivata. Finalmente il “Per sempre” è arrivato ma nessuno sapeva, nemmeno Alice con le sue visioni, cosa stava per arrivare.


	2. L'Inizio

Una mattina uscimmo tutti e tre dalla nostra casetta, e andammo dai Cullen, trovai Alice che cercava di convincere Esme ha cambiare il suo guardaroba!  
“Alice, sempre lei “… dissi sapendo che Edward mi stava ascoltando, intravidi il suo sorriso sghembo che mi piaceva tanto!  
Avevo chiamato Charlie due giorni prima, dicendogli che ci saremmo visti presto, mi era sembrato .. non so, strano forse .. no! Forse mi sbaglio, dissi a me stessa, non è certo il tipo che nasconde le cose oppure fa il misterioso … forse era solo stanco, adesso sta molto da Sue e poi corre a lavoro!  
Dopo aver lasciato che Alice vestisse “alla moda” Renesmee, la presi e mi diressi verso La Push con la Mercedes, avrei trovato Charlie da Sue a quell’ora!  
"Ciao papà, ciao Sue … guardate chi vi ho portato?"  
"Ciao Bells, ma guarda un po’ chi c’è … sei cresciuta eh?? Vieni dal nonno Nessie, ehm scusa volevo dire Renesmee"  
"Tranquillo papà, puoi chiamarla pure Nessie" dissi con un sorriso  
"Ciao Bella, ehm vuoi qualcosa da bere? Siediti pure … "  
"Grazie Sue"  
"Ehm Bells, devo dirti una cosa molto importante, spero che questo non rovini il nostro rapporto, e non voglio che tu ti arrabbi!"  
"Papà parla, così mi fai preoccupare"  
"Bella, volevamo dirtelo prima, ma con quello che è successo non ci è sembrato il caso"  
"Cosa dovete dirmi?"  
"Bella, io e Sue stiamo insieme, e vogliamo sposarci"  
Rimasi immobile per 5 secondi, non che non fossi felice ma quella notizia mi aveva pietrificata, perché non mi aspettavo una cosa simile!  
"Wow , sono felice per voi .. papà davvero"  
"Oh Bells, non sai quanto sono felice di questo, pensavo l’avresti presa male"  
"Perché dovrei?"  
Ero contenta, perché sapevo che nel momento io avrei lasciato Forks sapevo che mio padre era al sicuro, ed io sarei stata tranquilla … chiacchierammo ancora un po’, prima di tornare a casa, Renesmee doveva mangiare …  
Tornai a casa, Edward mi venne incontro …  
"Divertita amore?"  
"Ehm si"  
Raccontai tutto ed anche loro restarono impressionati quanto me, mi girai vedendo che Nessie non era vicino a me, e la trovai addormentata e decisi di portarla alla casetta, la presi in braccio, quando Jake mi propose di accompagnarmi.  
Arrivata misi Nessie a letto e andai in salotto, Jake era seduto sul divano e mi fissava.  
"Che c’è?"  
"allora?"  
"cosa?"dissi.  
"cosa pensi veramente della storia di Charlie e Sue?"  
Lo fissai, accidenti ma come faceva a conoscermi così bene??  
"andiamo ormai ti conosco, sputa il rospo" mi sorrise.  
"niente Jake sono solo preoccupata ma non so perché . . . non é che sue é antipatica anzi e molto gentile però .. mio padre da tanti anni non ha una relazione e quindi è normale che reagisco così … non so, spero che vada bene"  
Tutto quello che non ho detto da quando sono andata via da Charlie e che non avevo mostrato, ovviamente Jake riusciva a farmelo confessare.  
"Bè anche x me è strano sai?"  
"già strano . . . non me lo aspettavo se devo essere sincera, ma sai che ti dico? Ci faremo l’abitudine no??" e mi sedetti vicino a lui sul divano.  
Dopo aver parlato un po’ della situazione di Charlie, io e Jake ci sedemmo sul divano per guardare un po’ di televisione visto che Edward non c’era!  
Ovviamente nel bel mezzo del film, Jake crollò dalla stanchezza, spensi la tv e mi alzai, non volevo disturbarlo sapevo che era stanco per via dei turni di guardia che faceva con il branco!  
Chiamai Bill per dirgli che Jake era da me e che stava dormendo, chiesi come stava.. mi scusai pure per l’orario, e parlammo un po’ di Charlie poi gli diedi la buonanotte e riattaccai, non sapendo cosa fare ormai, passai da Nessie la guardai mentre dormiva persa nei suoi sogni …  
La lasciai da sola, e andai nella mia camera da letto, mi stesi un po’ e chiusi gli occhi .. sapevo che ormai non potevo più dormire ma mi mancava, così mi alzai presi un libro dalla mia amata libreria e mi misi a leggere!  
Finì il libro verso le 6:00 del mattino … Jake dormiva ancora nel divano, Nessie pure ..  
Quella mattina Carlisle ci avvisò che a Port Alberni avevano dei problemi con alcuni branchi di alci e lui, Edward, Rosalie ed Emmett erano partiti per quel luogo!  
Potevano pure avvisarmi, pensai!  
Arrivata dai Cullen trovai Alice ed Esme che progettavano il nuovo guardaroba e Jasper non avendo niente da fare, li aiutava!  
Erano le 08:30 quando mi vidi spuntare Jake con Nessie in braccio..  
"Mi dispiace se ieri sono crollato" mi disse dandomi Renesmee  
"Fa niente, tranquillo" gli sorrisi  
"Beh adesso vado, Sam mi starà cercando, ci vediamo Bella"  
"Ok, ciao Jake! Di ciao a Jake, Nessie"  
"Tao Jake"  
Jake andò via, io presi Nessie e la riportai a casa per fargli fare il bagno e poi per cambiarla, visto che Jake le aveva messo la camicetta al contrario, certe volte mi domandavo dove aveva la testa, e poi pure come aveva fatto ad avere l’imprinting proprio con lei! Appena arrivata a casa feci fare il bagno a Nessie, la vesti e mi accomodai nel divano con lei. Passo un po di tempo quando…  
"Mamma, quando torna papà?"  
"Non lo so tesoro, ma spero molto presto"  
Guardammo un po’ di cartoni animati che la tenevano occupata, e la facevano divertire.. ad un tratto si sciolse dall’abbraccio che ci legava e corse vicino alla porta..  
"Taoo papà"  
Mi voltai, era proprio lì .. Con la schiena appoggiata alla parete che mi sorrideva, bello come sempre …  
"Eccomi tesoro” disse mentre prese in braccio Renesmee, la spostò su un solo braccio mentre io mi avvicinavo a loro e rivolgendosi a me mi disse  
"ciao amore" poi mi prese il viso e mi baciò!  
"Com’è andata?"  
"Direi bene.. ma sono tutto sporco, vado in camera a cambiarmi ok? Torno subito!" mi sorrise, mise Nessie giù e andò in camera!  
Io e Nessie ritornammo sul divano, girai canale dove trovai un servizio per bambini sugli animali, mentre mia figlia era sul divano io andai da Edward!  
"Allora, quanti erano?"  
"Ne abbiamo uccisi una ventina, stavano distruggendo i campi e aggredivano gli escursionisti … dovevi venire anche tu sai? Ti avrebbe senza dubbio fatto bene"  
"Fa niente, sai che preferisco i puma, e poi non ho ancora sete" mentì ..  
"Sai che sei ancora giovane e dovresti cibarti più spesso"  
"Non sono tanto giovane, lo sai!"  
"Mmm 5 mesi e 10 giorni sono tantissimi, mamma come sei vecchia" sorrise, ed io feci lo stesso!  
"In realtà sono 19 giorni, comunque grazie eh? Che considerazione che hai verso tua moglie" dissi in modo sfacciato!  
"ahahahah, mi scuso mia adorata moglie, non era mia intenzione offendervi, potrete mai perdonarmi?" mi disse avvicinandosi sempre più a me, mi prese la mano e se la portò alla bocca, baciando una per una le mie dita fredde, anzi no .. dimenticavo, adesso avevamo la stessa temperatura! E quando mi parlava in quel modo, aveva il potere di far battere il mio povero cuore morto! Cambiai subito argomento per non farmi trasportare da Edward dove non potevamo.  
"Certo che posso, perché mai non dovrei eh?? Comunque cosa abbiamo in programma per oggi caro?"  
"Ehm, questa sera siamo a cena dai tuoi! Charlie ieri mi ha chiamato per farti una sorpresa per questa sera e… "  
"Sorpresa? Oddio, cosa avrà in mente?"  
"Mi sento di dirtelo prima perché è meglio vedere la tua reazione qui, perché c’è anche Reneè"  
"Cosa? Oddio pensi che vorrà .."  
Pensai subito a mio padre, forse voleva dire a Reneè di Nessie, ma non poteva farlo sarebbe stato da stupidi, e poi così Reneè rischiava di mettersi nei guai seri … No, non glielo avrei permesso per niente al mondo!  
"Tranquilla tesoro, non credo che lo farà, non glielo permetteremo ok? Credo che vuole passare una serata tranquilla in famiglia e inoltre ci sarà pure Sue, almeno così mi ha detto Charlie"  
Feci un sospiro profondo, sperando che durante la cena non succedesse niente …  
"Bene, quindi mia madre conoscerà Sue eh? Bene bene, mi sa che stasera ci sarà proprio da …"  
"Da divertirsi? Si credo proprio di si" finì la frase per me ..  
"Dove lasciamo allora Nessie? Non possiamo dai tuoi, prima ho visto che Esme cercava di frenare l’entusiasmo di Alice per il suo nuovo guardaroba, che poi perché lo vuole più grande?"  
"Non chiederlo a me ok? So soltanto che adesso è più grande della sua stanza e quello che mi fa restare scioccato e che i suoi vestiti non ci entrano già più, ti rendi conto? Non capisco perché Esme le dica di si”>> sorrise a questo pensiero. Lo guardai senza dire niente, pensando a qualcosa..  
"Che dici se chiediamo a Jacob? Sarebbe contento di tenerla , e sono sicura che anche lei lo sarà!"  
Alzai un sopracciglio colta di sorpresa per quella sua iniziativa, era troppo strano che Edward chiedeva una cosa simile, ed era strano che lasciava Jake solo con Nessie!  
"Va bene, vado a chiamarlo ok?" proposi  
"Ehm… ti dispiace vedere se anche Seth e Leah vogliono fargli compagnia?"  
Sorrisi, adesso si che lo riconoscevo, il mio Edward sempre pronto per preoccuparsi di sua figlia, mentre stava insieme ad un licantropo! Mi avvicinai a lui e gli diedi un bacio …


	3. La cena

Chiamai Jake, gli proposi la situazione e lui, ovviamente, accettò, dicendomi che sarebbe venuto verso le sette. Così, dopo l’arrivo di Jake che prese Nessie con sé e andammo a casa Cullen per prendere l’auto. Ero abbastanza nervosa e anche Edward se ne accorse. 

"Andiamo Bella, cosa può succedere di tanto brutto? Andrà tutto bene"mi guardò e sorrise, ma purtroppo nemmeno il suo sorriso riuscì a calmarmi, mentre le altre volte succedeva sempre.

"Mah … non so, ma prevedo che le sorprese non sono finite" esclamai senza l’ombra di un sorriso.   
Edward sorrise e scosse la testa mentre guidava verso la mia vecchia casa. Arrivammo a casa di Charlie e ovviamente Renee era già arrivata insieme a Phil. Ci salutò abbracciando sia me che Edward contemporaneamente. Dopo aver salutato tutti, presi da parte mio padre perché volevo parlargli!   
"Che bella che sei Bells" mi abbracciò e mi sorrise.   
"Grazie mille papà. Senti volevo chiederti una cosa. Non è che vorresti dire alla mamma di Renesmee, vero? Sai cosa succederebbe? Sarebbe in pericolo"   
"Ma sei pazza Bells, che vai a pensare? Non voglio perdere mia figlia, mio genero e soprattutto la mia adorata nipotina"  
Quelle parole mi tranquillizzarono un po.

"Grazie papà" lo abbracciai e gli sorrisi.   
Ormai Charlie sapeva quasi tutto di me, e finalmente potevo essere sincera con una persona che amavo e che non faceva parte del mio mondo. I posti erano stati già assegnati. I capitavola sarebbero stati Charlie e Phil; Renee e Sue si sarebbero sedute ognuna vicina ai rispettivi partner, mentre io e Edward eravamo seduti molto vicini dall’altra parte della tavola. Renee e Sue erano in cucina a preparare i piatti da portare in tavola, così, da brava donna di casa quale ero, andai ad aiutarle, ma mi trattenni quando le sentii parlare di me.   
"Sai Renee, hai una figlia bellissima e sempre disponibile. È davvero in gamba. Si è proposta per aiutarci a organizzare il matrimonio"  
"Grazie. Davvero?? Forse ti conviene approfittarne prima che si tiri indietro come quando ha fatto con il suo" e tutte e due risero, scatenando anche la mia risata.

Ci mettemmo tutti a tavola, e, quando gli altri cominciarono a mangiare, io guardai il cibo in modo un po’ riluttante. Io ed Edward ci guardammo, sapendo che avevamo avuto lo stesso pensiero. Così iniziai a ripensare ad una vecchia conversazione di quand’ero ancora umana. Il giorno dopo che aveva affermato di essere un vampiro alla presunta “cena” a Port Angeles, eravamo seduti alla mensa di scuola lontano dalla sua famiglia e dai miei amici. Iniziai a torturarlo di domande quando gli chiesi se poteva mangiare cibo umano e lui come dimostrazione prese la mela dal vassoio e le diede un leggero morso.

Alla fine fu lui a mangiare il primo boccone ed io lo imitai. La serata trascorse molto serenamente. Mia madre e Sue parlavano del matrimonio previsto per ottobre, invece Edward chiacchierava della partita dei Mariners o dei Red Sox con Charlie e Phil.   
_“E’ molto strano”_ pensai _, “io ed Edward insieme ai miei genitori, con Phil e Sue. Non me lo sarei mai immaginato”._   
Verso le undici trovammo una scusa per andare via, Nessie era con i ragazzi ed era già molto tardi. Charlie capì e ci aiutò a convincere Renee a lasciarci andare.   
"Allora?" mi chiese Edward appena svoltò il vialetto.   
"Allora, devo dire che è andata bene e che avevi ragione, solo che avevi detto che c’era una sorpresa, ma nessuno ne hanno fatto parola" dissi sconsolata.   
"Ecco … credo che dovrai aspettare ancora un po’, ma non molto. "  
Mi guardò, sapendo benissimo che aspettavo che continuasse e presi a guardarlo in modo persuasivo.   
"No, non mi guardare in quel modo, non dirò nulla!" e poi scoppiò a ridere.

  
La faccenda era assurda, ma sapevo perfettamente come fare per ottenere ciò che volevo. Non era la prima volta che mi mentiva, lo sapevo benissimo, ma adesso non poteva più ingannarmi, non ero più umana, e mi accorgevo subito quando diceva bugie. Così lo tentai "Amore?" si voltò e mi guardò attentamente, quasi sapesse cosa avevo in mente di fare. Io trattenei le risate e continuai.  
"Ricordi la promessa nuziale? Non si dicono bugie, o almeno non si nasconde la verità alla propria moglie, anche se questa è una sorpresa. Specialmente se questa può farmi preoccupare tanto. E poi, andiamo, sai che odio le sorprese".

Sapeva perfettamente che odiavo le sorprese, ancora di più quelle di mia madre. Misi il broncio.   
"Amore mio, non posso dirti nulla e mi dispiace. Per quanto io ti ami, non ti dirò niente, è una cosa di cui dovrete discutere tu e tua madre. Posso solo di che rimarrai entusiasta oppure ehm … sconvolta, come quando hai scoperto che Jacob aveva avuto l’imprinting con nostra figlia" solo che a quelle parole scoppiai a ridere.   
"Veramente quello sconvolto eri tu" Ma mi aveva dato un indizio e non di proposito.   
_“Rimarrai sconvolta o entusiasta”_ , aveva detto e l’aveva paragonata a quella che mi aveva fatto Jacob, poco dopo la mia rinascita. Cosi mi immobilizzai.

  
"Oddio!!! E tu ricordi cosa ho fatto a Jacob?" gli dissi guardandolo severa. "Vuoi che ricapiti .. davanti a Renee per di più??"  
"Sta tranquilla Bella, d’accordo? Non è niente di cui preoccuparsi e poi tua madre sa quello che fa e sono sicurissimo che tu non l’aggredirai".   
"Si ma tu non mi aiuti per niente! Almeno un piccolissimo indizio? Mi saresti davvero di grande aiuto" gli dissi facendo la faccia da cucciolo a cui sapevo non avrebbe resistito, ma questa volta finse di non avermi visto e si limitò a sorridere.   
Mmm.. non l’avrebbe avuta vinta. Avrei aspettato il momento opportuno "Che vuoi fare stasera?".   
"Non lo so, prima andiamo a vedere come sta Nessie. Che dici le saremo mancati?".   
"Soprattutto il padre" dissi ridendo e lui fece altrettanto.   
Era così dolce quando rideva, era come un angelo venuto dal cielo, come un dio, come qualsiasi altra cosa che ispirava una bellezza assurda.  
"Mica è colpa mia se mia figlia mi adora?" disse scrollando le spalle come per scusarsi.

Lo guardai impassibile, continuammo a scherzare e a ridere fino all’arrivo a casa.


	4. Decisioni

Una volta arrivati, parcheggiamo l’auto.

"Ci vediamo fra cinque minuti a casa. Passo dai miei per vedere come va a Port Alberni, okay?"

"Va bene, a dopo!"

Mi bloccò prima che io potessi scendere e mi baciò. Sorrisi e mi diressi verso la casetta. Arrivai a casa e ringraziai Jake, Seth e Leah per aver tenuto Nessie fino a tardi. Dopo che furono andati via, feci addormentare la piccola. La adagiai sul suo lettino e le rimboccai le coperte. Era bellissima. Quanto avevo sofferto per averla, ma alla fine era mia, sarebbe stata per sempre mia, la mia amata bambina, la mia dolce Renesmee. Iniziò a raccontarmi la sua serata con i ragazzi, di come Seth si era lasciato truccare, mentre Leah e Jake ridevano, oppure della piccola caccia che avevano fatto tutti insieme , quando alla fine crollò. Pensando alla caccia, mi venne un grande desiderio di sangue. Desideravo sangue da quasi due giorni e avevo resistito ma il dolore era insopportabile. Cosi per distrarmi un po dalla gola pensai ad Edward che non era ancora tornato e cosi decisi di andare a casa Cullen senza però smettere di tenere d occhio la casa. Appena entrai in soggiorno, lo vidi di spalle, stava parlando con Carlisle ed Esme, mentre Alice e Jasper giocavano a scacchi.

"Ciao Bella" dissero all’unisono guardandomi e poi tornando subito a giocare. Edward si girò verso di me.

"Ehi Bella, scusami, stavo per tornare a casa"

"Non preoccuparti, se vuoi possiamo restare ancora un po’, tanto Renesmee sta già dormendo profondamente. Basta andare ogni tanto a controllarla"

"Va bene", mi disse, attirandomi accanto a lui. Intanto il dolore alla gola era aumentato e così feci sul mio viso comparve una smorfia. Pensai che nessuno si era accorto quando qualche minuto dopo Carlisle si risolve a me.

"C’è qualcosa che non va, Bella?"

"No tutto bene" Maledetta Gola. _"Non pensare"_  mi ripetevo.

Carlisle continuava a guardarmi preoccupato e io sapevo perfettamente a cosa si riferiva. Ricambia lo sguardo con un sorriso. E lessi nei segni in faccia che aveva capito cosa avevo.

"Sei sicura Bella? Non hai bisogno di niente?"

"In che senso Carlisle?" chiesi fingendo di non capire.

Alla domanda di Carlisle tutti si voltarono verso di me, compreso Edward, che essendo il più vicino degli altri mi guardò attentamente negli occhi. E vide che brillavano di un forte rosso vivo.

"Hai sete!" gridò.

"Io? No! Sto benissimo grazie. Non mi serve del sangue" ma solo che nel pronunciare l ultima parola mi lasciai scappare un gemito.

"Pazza ! Completamente pazza!" Edward sembrava preoccupato.

Tutti iniziarono a ridere mentre io lo guardavo con un sopracciglio alzato. Sospirai pensando all’imminente sfuriata.

"Sei un irresponsabile, non voglio vederti così. Avresti potuto perdere il controllo" continuò sempre urlando.

"Certamente, andiamo all’istante!" disse Edward arrabbiato, probabilmente rispondendo ad una domanda inespressa.

"Per caso potreste….." ma prima che avessi modo di finire, Edward parlò.

"Non preoccuparti Bella. Alice ed Esme si occuperanno di Nessie" e intanto mi trascinava verso la porta.

Sospirai pensando che la sua voce era tornata dolce. La mia suocera adottiva mi sorrise. Era sempre stata dolce con me, e adesso che io ero come loro, mi sentivo sul serio parte della famiglia, e finalmente Jasper non aveva più l’istinto di uccidermi.

Questa volta la caccia durò tre ore. Edward voleva essere sicuro che io stessi davvero bene. Era ancora arrabbiato, sia perché gli avevo mentito, sia perché mi ero lasciata andare sul fatto di non nutrirmi spesso. Gli avevo chiesto scusa più volte, fin quando mi guardò e, dopo avermi baciato mi disse "Perdonata, ma non farlo mai più" ed io per la felicità lo baciai per più di un minuto.

Finito di nutrirmi, dovetti convincere Edward ripetendogli più volte che stavo bene e che non doveva preoccuparsi. Riuscii a farmi credere e tornammo a casa per cambiarci. Nessie dormiva ancora profondamente, e così io e Edward ci ritagliammo un po’ di spazio come quando eravamo all’isola Esme. Avrei voluto tornarci un giorno, in fondo era lì che avevamo concepito nostra figlia. Chissà, magari avremmo portato con noi anche Nessie. Ero sicura che si sarebbe divertita tantissimo!

 

Ci coccolammo un po’, fin quando si svegliò Renesmee. Vidi Edward alzarsi e scostarmi dolcemente. Andai nella sua camera e la aiutai a vestirsi e lavarsi, mentre Edward le preparava la colazione. Vedendola bere il latte di buon grado, ripensai a poche settimane fa, quando le avevamo fatto assaggiare il latte per la prima volta. Adesso ne andava ghiotta, anche se la sua bevanda preferita restava comunque il sangue. Il latte, però, riusciva a calmarla, soprattutto in quei rari momenti in cui faceva i capricci. Mangiava cibo come un qualsiasi essere umano, ma Carlisle ci disse che almeno una volta al mese dovevamo portarla a caccia, invece di farle bere le solite sacche. Mentre sistemavo la camera, ripensai a quello che Edward mi aveva detto mentre Nessie dormiva. Voleva che ci trasferissimo ad Hanoverun, nel New Hampshire prima che iniziassero i corsi alla Dartmouth. Teneva molto al fatto che andassi al college e anche se ribadivo sempre che non importava, lui aveva reagito male … ci teneva sul serio! Decidemmo di portare Nessie con noi, avrebbe seguito la scuola lì. Ormai aveva il corpo da una bambina di 6 anni, anche se la sua mente era molto più evoluta! La sua crescita stava rallentando e quindi avrebbe potuto essere credibile. Ne aveva già parlato con la sua famiglia e naturalmente Alice pregò Edward perché la portassimo con noi. Lei avrebbe aiutato Nessie con la scuola mentre noi due eravamo al college. Inizialmente Edward aveva rifiutato, dicendole che non era giusto che mollasse tutti per venire con noi. Poi significava far spostare anche Jasper, ma sapevamo tutti che lui avrebbe fatto tutto pur di rendere Alice felice. Così era già tutto deciso, tranne la data della partenza e il luogo. Alice stava già facendo ricerche su qualche casa in vendita. Mi distolsi dai miei pensieri quando vidi correre Nessie verso la cucina dove c’era Edward.

"Papà, ti ricordi della sorpresa che mi avevi promesso?".

"Certo tesoro, ma non è adesso lo sai. E’ questa sera, quindi adesso fai colazione da brava bambina, d’accordo?" sorrise e mi fece segno di aspettarlo di là in salotto.

"Dove vuoi portarla?" chiesi mentre la piccola mangiava tranquilla.

"A Seattle c’è un parco divertimenti, con un piccolo zoo. Credo che le piacerà tantissimo, sai quanto adora guardare gli animali"

"Dico che sei un papà stupendo" gli dissi mettendogli le mani attorno al collo e baciandolo, ovviamente lui ricambiò in pieno. Quando ci staccammo mi fece il suo solito sorriso da svenimento e mi baciò di nuovo, con più amore, con più passione.

 


	5. Dubbi

Edward aiutò Renesmee a finire di fare colazione e poi la portò dai Cullen. Voleva stare con zia Alice! Pensai che mia figlia e suo padre erano una cosa sola ed unica. Renesmee stra-vedeva per Edward e la cosa mi faceva piacere, ovviamente. Io e lei eravamo già unite, unite dal legame profondo tra madre e figlia. L'amavo già prima che nascesse, la mia piccola brontolona, e vedere che Edward non appena l'aveva presa in braccio aveva cambiato idea, mi rendeva immensamente felice. Certo, avrei tanto desiderato un'altra bambina, oppure un piccolo EJ come avevo sperato quando avevo scoperto di essere incinta, però, non potevo lamentarmi.

Edward tornò dopo pochi minuti. Passammo finalmente un po' di tempo da soli, nel nostro letto a coccolarci, baciarci, abbracciarci e facendo l'amore in modo passionale. Ad un tratto squillò il telefono, e lui fece finta di arrabbiarsi.

"Non rispondere!"e mi strinse a sé baciandomi.

"Devo... può essere importante"

"Più importante di tuo marito?"ribadì lui con foga. "Ovviamente no, tu sei più importante di tutti, ma voglio rispondere lo stesso.Dai ..."lo baciai e con un movimento veloce mi alzai e presi il telefono dal comodino. Vidi il numero, era Renee.

"L'eternità è solo l'inizio per noi due amore, ricordatelo" disse prima che io rispondessi e a quelle parole sorrisi. Sapevo che aveva perfettamente ragione. 

Risposi."Pronto?"

"Ciao tesoro, scusa se ti chiamo così all'improvviso"

"Non preoccuparti mamma, non stavo facendo niente d'importante".

Edward rise sotto i baffi e lo vidi alzare gli occhi al cielo. Era steso sul letto ed era un Dio. Mi voltai per concentrarmi su mia madre.

"Ehm volevo chiederti se possiamo andare a cena ... io e te, da sole".

"Certo mamma, quando vuoi"

"Stasera per te va bene? Devo parlarti, è una cosa importante e urgente"

Questa sera io e Edward avevamo deciso di portare Nessie allo zoo e guardai Edward che leggendo i miei pensieri scosse la testa e annui indicando il telefono. Tutto questo in un paio di secondi.

"Ok mamma, passo a prenderti alle sette, ti porto in un posto speciale" dissi anche se ero preoccupata dal suo tono.

"Ok tesoro, a dopo! Salutami Edward"

"Certo,ciao mamma, a più tardi"

Riattaccai e posai il telefono sul comodino, poi mi appoggiai ad Edward.

"Niente zoo. Peccato. Ma cosa vorrà mia madre?"mugugnai, cominciando a preoccuparmi! Lui mi abbracciò e per farmi distrarre mi disse "Se a te non da fastidio posso portare Nessie con gli altri. Mmm.."mi abbracciò ancora una volta e iniziò a baciarmi il collo.

"certo che non mi da fastidio" e poi ricominciammo da dove avevamo interrotto.

Quando arrivammo a casa Cullen, Alice camminò verso di noi ammiccando e sorridendo.

"Divertiti eh?!" sorrise.

Ovviamente lei sapeva cosa avevamo fatto.

"Alice!"disse Edward arrabbiato guardando la sorella che a sua volta lo guardava divertito.

Mi voltai e lo fulminai con lo sguardo, non era poi così terribile!"Oddio Edward non fare così, non ho detto niente ...!" salì le scale e si volatilizzò nella sua camera. Edward sbuffò decisamente arrabbiato e all'improvviso Nessie spuntò dalla cucina, ci corse incontro e ci abbracciò. Le sorrisi e la presi in braccio, poi la feci scendere e lei corse tra le braccia di suo padre. Parlai con Esme e Rosalie. Il nostro rapporto era migliorato ancora di più rispetto a quando aspettavo Nessie. Adesso parlavamo spesso e mi piaceva molto. Verso le tre e mezza presi la prenotazione al ristorante.Il pomeriggio passò lento. Nessie si era addormentata e l'avevamo messa incamera di Edward. Io e lui restammo di sotto a parlare e giocare con gli altri per un po', poi andammo da Renesmee che si era svegliata e ci stendemmo sul letto con lei in mezzo a noi. Guardammo con lei la televisione.

Verso le sei e mezza , dopo essermi scusata con tutti, salutai Renesmee ed Edward con un "Divertitevi"e andai a prendere mia madre.


	6. La sorpresa di Renee

Presi la Ferrari che non usavo mai, e partii. Arrivata fuori casa di Charlie parcheggiai, mia madre uscì e, come tutti, rimase a bocca aperta.

"E’ stupenda Bella, quando l’hai presa?" 

"Me l’ha regalata Edward per il matrimonio, gli ho detto che era troppo, ma lui non mi ascolta mai". Feci spallucce.

"Che caro ragazzo. Ti tratta come una principessa, hai fatto la scelta giusta, sai" e scoppiò a ridere, imitata da me.

"Vogliamo andare?"

"Certo, e da tanto che io e te non andiamo insieme da qualche parte".

Durante il viaggio Renee mi chiese dove la stessi portando e io sapendo che mia mamma amava la cucina italiana decisi di portarla in un piccolo ristorante che si chiamava “Cafè Juanita”. Ne sarebbe rimasta entusiasta, ne ero sicura.

"Vedrai mamma ti piacerà moltissimo, lo chef Holly Smith realizza piatti italiani buonissimi, è un vero maestro".

"Come lo conosci? Ti ci ha portata Edward vero?".

La guardai sorridendo e annuii. Ovviamente aveva indovinato. Ci ero andata con lui e Reneesme dopo la partenza dei Volturi. "Già" sorrisi.

Meno di quaranta minuti dopo eravamo arrivate al ristorante. Avevo già prenotato e così dopo un po’ di attesa ordinammo la nostra cena. Per un po’ mangiammo in silenzio. Aspettavo che mia madre fosse pronta per parlarmi di questa sorpresa. Ad un certo punto interruppe il silenzio.

"Ecco … vedi Bella. Ultimamente non ci siamo sentite molto, per tanti motivi, uno di questi è stato il lavoro di Phil nella squadra di baseball. Poi ti sei ammalata e sei stata ricoverata in quella clinica in Svizzera e sei tornata a casa solo dopo la fine delle vacanze natalizie".

Annuii. Io e Edward per non dire niente riguardo all’imminente scontro con i Volturi avevamo detto a Renee che purtroppo non c’era tempo di fare i controlli durante le vacanze e che quindi dovevo rimanere in clinica per questioni di sicurezza.

"Non è colpa tua mamma. Purtroppo ho preso quel brutto virus in Brasile, ma adesso è tutto passato".

"Naturalmente tesoro, però ecco … c’è una cosa che non ho voluto dirti per non farti stare ancora più male e per non farti preoccupare. Sapevo cosa stavi passando e non so se tuo padre ti ha detto che ho fatto delle visite mediche" disse abbassando lo sguardo.

"Si mi ha detto qualcosa a riguardo".

"Beh ecco … Ho scoperto di … di essere incinta".

Rimasi pietrificata. Non sapevo cosa dire. Prima il matrimonio di mio padre, ma questo? Le sorrisi, in fondo era una buona notizia. "Mamma è bellissimo, davvero! Sono contenta per voi! Di quanti mesi sei?" Sorrise e mi guardò attentamente prima di rispondermi.

"Sono al quarto/quinto mese credo … e sarà una bambina". Una bambina! Avrei avuto una sorella più piccola, non ci potevo ancora credere!

"Naturalmente volevo che lo sapessi da me, ecco perché siamo venuti fin qui. Volevo dirtelo di persona"

"Hai sbagliato mamma, non dovresti fare sforzi enormi nelle tue condizioni, potevo sempre venire io da te. Sei davvero un’incosciente a volte!" le dissi arrabbiata. Lei mi strinse la mano e mi sorrise.

"Tranquilla Bella. Ho chiesto al dottore se potevo fare un viaggio e mi ha risposto che potevo, solo … dovevo stare attenta e…". La interruppi prima che continuasse.

"Voglio stare più tranquilla, domani tu vai da Carlisle in ospedale e ti fai dare un’occhiata, d’accordo?".

"Bella non ce n’è bisogno, davvero".

"Va bene mamma, però se succede qualcosa, chiama subito che vengo immediatamente, anche se c’è Phil" le dissi sorridendo, di sicuro avrei chiesto a Carlisle il favore.

"Ancora una domanda, come la chiamerete?>>.

"Con il nome, per fortuna, non abbiamo avuto problemi come quando stavi per nascere tu " sorrise. " Si chiamerà Elizabeth perché la madre di Phil si chiamava così e poi Marie. Elizabeth Marie Dwyer, che te ne sembra? Troppo strano?"

"No mamma, sono bellissimi … davvero " le sorrisi, e in quel istante capì che mia madre voleva ritornare ad essere mamma più di ogni altra cosa. Aveva un’aria davvero felice e io mi scoprì davvero felice per lei.

"Toglimi una curiosità, perché Marie? Voglio dire, non che mi dispiaccia però, sono curiosa " .

Mi scrutò attentamente come per capire se lo ero davvero, poi abbassò gli occhi e parlò.

"Io e Phil volevamo che aveste qualcosa in comune, ma se non vuoi posso cambiare idea! " .

"Mamma dimmi la verità, conosco quello sguardo. Cosa ne pensi di questa bambina? Di questa situazione? " .

All’improvviso la vidi piangere … mi si spezzò il cuore. " Tesoro, quando ho sposato Phil, pensavo che una cosa del genere non potesse accadere per via dell’età. Sai, avevo paura, perché non è stato molto bello crescerti da sola, ma ne ho parlato con Phil e mi ha detto che voleva provarci, che voleva una figlia tutta sua, anche se considera te sua figlia. Ma sai, sono contenta di questo. Ad essere sincera, ho sempre desiderato una vita così, una figlia, un marito e anche se ti ho cresciuta da sola, so di aver fatto tutto il possibile per non farti mancare nulla. Adesso è tutto diverso, questa bimba è diversa, la desidero sul serio, non che io non abbia desiderato te allo stesso modo, ma le circostanze erano diverse, vorrei tanto che tu mi capissi " .

Fissai mia madre e compresi esattamente di cosa stava parlando. Erano gli stessi sentimenti che avevo provato io quando avevo scoperto di essere incinta. L’avevo desiderata con tutta me stessa. Non era solo per il fatto di diventare madre, di avere qualcuno da amare tanto quanto Edward, ma per il fatto di aver dato ad Edward un figlio tutto suo, che anche lui avrebbe amato allo stesso modo. Ogni volta che guardavo il suo volto o che li vedevo giocare insieme, il mio cuore perdeva sempre un battito. Ero sicura che anche con un bambino adottato sarebbe stato bello, ma poter dire “ è tutta suo padre” oppure “lei è mia figlia”, è tutta un’altra storia. "Si mamma, posso capirti, beh, in parte … ovviamente". 

"Quando avrai una bambina allora potrai davvero capire cosa provo e cosa voglio dire. Poter dare la vita ad un essere umano e sentirlo crescere dentro di te è una sensazione meravigliosa".

"Si, credo che … tutto sia più amplificato … un effetto straordinario" dissi parlando più a me stessa che a mia madre, ma feci finta di indovinare come si sentisse.

"Esatto" sorrise e si asciugò le lacrime.

"Ma non sei arrabbiata, vero?".

"No mamma, cosa dici, come potrei?". La guardai meglio e vidi i suoi occhi brillare di una nuova luce, più intensa, più bella. "Che dici se ti accompagno a casa e ti riposi un po'?".

"Si grazie tesoro, mi sento un po’ stanca in effetti"

Uscimmo dal ristorante e salimmo in macchina, erano più o meno le nove di sera, e la temperatura per un essere umano era molto bassa, così, accesi il riscaldamento. Il viaggio di ritorno fu molto più veloce. Quando arrivammo fuori casa di Charlie, prima che scendesse dalla macchina la fermai per un braccio.

"Mamma aspetta" dissi titubante.

"Si?" si voltò a scrutarmi meglio.

"Senti, so che può sembrare che a me non importi di te, ma non è vero, lo sai? Volevo ricordarti che se hai bisogno di me, io ci sono. Cercherò di aiutarti come posso, non devi mai dubitarne"

"Bella, tesoro mio grazie, così mi fai piangere di nuovo" rise spensierata. "Ma so che hai una famiglia adesso, e devi pensare soltanto ad Edward e a te stessa. Devi iscriverti al college, devi vivere la tua vita e creare una famiglia con lui, ma se avrò bisogno di qualcosa ti chiamerò. Tranquilla"

"Grazie mamma, significa molto per me" le sorrisi e le aprii la portiera.

"Saluta papà e Phil per me, okay?".

"D’accordo tesoro, buonanotte". Scese dalla macchina e chiuse la portiera. La salutai con la mano e poi scomparve mentre io giravo l’angolo.


	7. Cambiamenti

Ci misi circa 1 minuto per arrivare a casa Cullen, parcheggiai l’auto in garage ed entrai in casa, dove trovai Esme seduta in salotto.

"Ciao Esme, Edward e gli altri sono tornati?".

"Ciao tesoro. Veramente sono andati via qualche secondo fa. Mi sa che Nessie si è addormentata tra le sue braccia" mi sorrise."Va bene, allora vado a casa anche io. Notte Esme"

"Bella, come è andata con tua madre?"

"Direi bene. Ho appena scoperto che avrò una sorella più piccola, aspetta una bambina da Phil" sorrisi e mi ricordai che dovevo parlare con Carlisle.

"Ah, quasi dimenticavo … sai dov’è Carlisle?"

"Si, è nel suo studio. Comunque Bella sono tanto felice per Renee"

"Si, lo sono anch’io. Grazie Esme".

Salii di sopra. Carlisle stava leggendo un libro. Quando bussai alzò gli occhi e mi sorrise.

"Ciao Carlisle, disturbo?".

"Certo che no Bella, cosa posso fare per te?".

"Ehm … vorrei dirti se potevi passare da Renee a casa di Charlie, e ho appena scoperto che è incinta e mi chiedevo se potessi andarla a visitare per stare più tranquilla , sai.".

Mi sorrise. "Certo Bella, passero verso le dieci di domani mattina. Non ho impegni e il mio turno in ospedale inizia più tardi, quindi avrò tempo per un controllo".

"Grazie mille Carlisle, ti lascio adesso … Buonanotte!". Sorrisi. Quando uscì feci due chiacchiere con Rose ed Alice, che mi dissero che Emmett e Jasper erano andati di nuovo a caccia, e che Renesmee si era divertita un mondo allo zoo. Le salutai e mi diressi verso casa.

Arrivata chiamai subito Renee ma rispose Phil. Gli dissi che Carlisle sarebbe stato da Charlie verso le dieci per una visita di sicurezza, poi gli diedi la buonanotte e riattaccai. Edward era sul divano che guardava la tv, Nessie dormiva beatamente appoggiata al petto di suo padre mentre quest’ultimo le faceva delle carezze sulla schiena. Erano troppo stupendi insieme, papà e figlia uniti come non mai. Li guardai per un po’ appoggiata al muro, poi mi avvicinai lentamente.

"La porto in camera sua ok?" dissi a bassa voce sicura che mi avesse sentito. Mentre la prendevo in braccio e la mettevo nel suo lettino, lei aprì gli occhi ancora pieni di sonno e mi chiamò. "Mamma?".

"Si amore, sono qui … domani staremo tutto il giorno insieme e mi racconterai dello zoo, promesso! Adesso dormi". Si rimise a dormire, e prese sonno subito.

Tornai da Edward che era ancora seduto sul divano e che appena mi vide alzò gli occhi e mi sorrise. Mi fece segno di sedermi accanto a lui, ma io rifiutai, gli sorrisi e lo invitai in camera da letto. Passai dalla cucina, spensi la luce e tornai in camera. "Bentornata a casa Bella. Scusa, non ti ho avvisato per non disturbarti" continuò dopo avermi baciato.

"Non fa niente,e poi dovevo parlare con Carlisle. Allora voi vi siete divertiti?"

"Si, Renesmee appena ha visto gli animali ha iniziato a esultare come un vulcano dovevi vederla. Era cosi contenta. Ma adesso…" mi guarda attentamente " cosa ne pensi della sorpresa?" ovviamente Edward sapeva già tutto, aveva letto i pensieri di Renee quando cenammo tutti insieme a casa di mio padre.

"Contenta?" sorrise.

"Sì … molto, sono felice per loro due … davvero! Spero andrà tutto bene". 

"Andrà esattamente così. E dimmi come la chiameranno?". Gli sorrisi " Elizabeth Marie Dwyer" e non mi chiese più niente perché lasciai che i miei pensieri uscissero dallo scudo cosi che lui poteva vedere come si era svolta la serata mentre lo circondavo e attiravo a me. Avevo bisogno di lui. La conversazione con mia madre aveva fatto riaffiorare i ricordi e ebbi un’improvvisa sensazione di malinconia … lui smise di baciarmi il collo e mi abbracciò, aveva letto i miei pensieri.

"Di nuovo", pensai ironica. Lui mi fece un mezzo sorriso e posò le sue labbra sul mio collo. Il contatto mi lasciò un brivido di piacere che mi fece volere di più. Allora lo abbracciai a mia volta, baciandolo prima sul collo, poi sulla guancia, di nuovo sul collo ed infine mi regalai un lunghissimo bacio, assaporando per bene le sue labbra.

"Sai Edward, ho veramente bisogno di te."

Questa volta pronunciai le parole a voce bassa e lui girandosi si mise su di me, con le labbra sul mio orecchio destro.

"Sai che c’è Nessie di là?" rise divertito.

"Lo so, ma basta stare attenti, no?". Lo baciai di nuovo, ma con più dolcezza. "Ti voglio, ti voglio e basta!". Lo baciai con passione.

"Sei pazza, lo sai?"

"Sei stupendo, lo sai?"

"Si, lo so! Però anche tu non scherzi>> mi baciò. "Sei magnifica amore".

"E tu sei troppo troppo bello" scherzai

"Sai se fossi ancora umana, ti chiederei se per caso non fossi ubriaca" e rise sotto voce.

Io risi e poi tornai seria. "Edward?".

"Si?".

"Posso chiederti una cosa?".

"Tutto quello che vuoi, Bella".

"Avresti voluto un altro figlio? Se fosse stato possibile, ovviamente".

"Si, direi di si … da te ne avrei voluto tanti e tanti. Ma non pensare a questo amore." Sorrise stavolta, mi baciò ancora una volta e poi un’altra volta ancora e poi facemmo l’amore per il resto della notte!

Ci alzammo verso le quattro del mattino perché Renesmee era corsa da noi per colpa di un incubo. Rimase con noi nel lettone, mi abbracciò mentre Edward le preparare il latte per farla addormentare di nuovo. Con il latte, le coccole e la mia ninna nanna che gli cantava il padre si addormentò. Per non svegliarla andammo in salotto e ci sdraiammo sul divano. Parlammo tutta la notte, guardammo dei film, giocammo a scacchi … ovviamente vinceva sempre lui! Proprio come quando eravamo sull’isola Esme.

Quando Renesmee si svegliò ci diede il buongiorno con un dolce abbraccio. Verso le undici chiamò mia madre,per avvisarmi che Carlise era passato e andava tutto bene e poi mi chiese se volevamo andare ad accompagnarli all’aereoporto fra un ora. Accettai e riattaccò. Tornai da Edward.

"Allora … ci sono novità? Renee sta bene?".

"Si si, tutto bene per fortuna. Voleva sapere se andiamo con loro all’aereoporto… " Renesmee ci interruppe.

"Mamma mamma, voglio andare da Zia Alice, posso?"

"Certo amore mio, ti accompagno..."

"No vado io" Edward mi interruppe. La prese al volo, la baciò in fronte e l’accompagnò a casa.

Edward tornò in fretta. "Vanno già via?? "

"Si, perché Renee ha alcune visite mediche a quanto ho capito"

"Va bene, andiamo allora, cosi prendiamo la macchina."

Ci avviammo verso casa Cullen , prendemmo la macchina e andammo da Charlie.


	8. Saluti

Bene bene .. ecco qua... la fanfiction per il momento è finita.

Quando ho iniziato a scriverla volevo sapere se come idea andava in porto, e ho ricevuto molti consigli e complimenti per le idee originali. Alcuni mi hanno chiesto di continuare, ma tra scuola, stage, e lavoro non ho mai avuto il tempo e con il lungo andare ho lasciato. 

Forse e dico forse continuerò... ma non è questo il momento. Ho in mente di cambiare alcune cose e di fare anche alcune revisioni nelle bozze che non ho mai trascritto. Chissà per il momento..

Grazie a tutti voi che avete dedicato del tempo per leggere ciò.

Buona serata

Teresa


End file.
